How To Get Rid Of A Fictional Stalker
by vampireinside
Summary: It was just one party! Someone spiked my drink and my friend, Ashley, was just being the innocent girl she is! How the hell did we both end up getting stalkers! Better yet, stalker everyone thought to be fictional!  Not a very good summary, I know.


**How To Get Rid Of A Fictional Stalker**

**Haha! Okay, well in English class, we learned about **_**"The Odyssey" **_**and right now, **_**"Romeo and Juliet". **_**Well, my English teacher always makes fun of Odysseus and says he's such a man-hoe because he constantly cheats on his wife with all these Goddesses! So he calls him Hodysseus! LOL! And he says Romeo only loves Juliet because she is beautiful and thinks he's a stalker (he climbed over Juliet's wall and practically stalked her)! So he calls him Homeo! Lol! We have too much fun in English! Well, me and my friend, Ashley, have been making fun of each other by saying things like, "Oh _, Odysseus wants you to meet hi under the bridge at 9 tonight so you two can kiss passionately under the stars!" And today I wrote he a "note" from "Homeo" pronouncing his love for her! Then I got the idea for this story! Hope you guys like it!**

"Hey Harmony!"

I turned around to see my best friend, Ashley, run towards me. He brunette pigtail, that was kept tied with a scrunchy, waved all around as she ran down the hall towards me. People thought it was strange that we clicked so easily. She was the usual pretty brain with a bit of a quiet side. And me…..I was the opposite. I was the tomboy/punk girl. I always had my hair a different color. Oh, and I was most definitely NOT shy!

On a regular day, I'd be bouncing off the walls and talking a mile-a-minute! If I had an Mocha Monster, Red Bull, or even chocolate, they'd have to glue my ass onto the floor!

I stopped and waited for Ashley to catch up, an as soon as she did, we started walking together.

"What's 'sup, Ash?"

"Nothing much. Hey, can you help me go over my lines for the balcony scene? I haven't gotten them down packed and I'm worried about us performing in front of the class tomorrow!"

"Haha. Sure, I need a little help too."

"So we can help each other!"

"Sounds good to me!"

We practiced all of first period until the bell rang. As we walked to our 2nd period class, we discussed the play, "_Romeo and Juliet."_

"WOW! I never realized that Romeo was such a MAN HOE!"

"Haha! Ash, why do you think Mr. Brockwell calls him Homeo?"

"Haha, yeah you got a point."

"Oh Ash! I totally forgot! I got invited to Simone's masquerade party tonight night! You HAVE to come! !"

She gave me an unsure look, but threw the puppy dog face right at her! She could never resist my puppy dog face!

"Oh, ok. What do I need to where?"

My smile grew wide and I had a devious look on my face that worried her, deeply. As soon as the bell rang, I ran to my locker, grabbed my things, and ran to the parking lot to meet Ashley. I was forcing her to go dress shopping with me for the party tonight! I waited 5 minutes for her until I finally spotted her making her way towards me.

"Ashley, get your butt in gear and let's GO!"

" *from a distance* I'm COMING!"

She ran towards me and got in my cherry red '65 mustang! (My baby!)

We drove down for about 15 minutes until we finally reached _**Monrovia's Wonder Wardrobe.**_ The perfect place to find the right dress for this party!

"So Harmony, what are you going as to the masquerade?"

I thought about it for a second. Hmm, I didn't think about it.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably just wing it! Haha! What about you, Ash?"

"Same here."

We looked through the millions of ball gowns and vintage dresses for 30 minutes, when we both finally both found perfect dresses, matching masks, shoes, and jewelry. This is what we got:

**Ashley**

**A pale pink knee-high dress that poofed at the skirt and a bow to the side**

**A dark pinkish-purple mask with light pink designs and silver trimmings.**

**Her shoes are silver with a bow at the strap (the bow is the same color as the dress.**

**Accessories: silver tiara, fairy wand, a Victorian fan, and elbow length gloves.**

**(She's a fairy princess)**

**Me (Harmony)**

**A gold floor-length dress that poofs at the skirt. Has light ruffles and dark gold embroidery at the top.**

**Black mask with gold trimming and a gold feather to the side.**

**Her jewelry is a gold necklace, a black jewel ring, and elbow length black gloves, and black angel wings.**

**Black shoes with black rose lace.**

**Has black roses pinned into her hair.**

**(She's an dark angel)**

It took as about an hour and a half to get ready. As soon we did our hair, put on our make-up, and dressed we left for the most fantastic party of the year!

vampireinside: That's all for right now! Let me know what you guys think! Homeo and Hodysseus will be in the next chapter!

Romeo: Why does thou thinkest me as some hoe?

Odysseus: I am not a man hoe!

vampireinside: Ok Romeo, you love Juliet ONLY because she's pretty! And Odysseus, you cheat on your wife with EVERY Goddess you meet! You should both be ashamed of yourselves!


End file.
